Falling for the God of Mischief ? Nah
by YukiCross18
Summary: What is it about? Well come on people, it's LOKI! Need I say more? ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there Avengers fans! Well this is my first Loki love story _ so please be nice! I would appreciate constructive criticism to add to what my beta corrects when she reads the chapters. R&R! And don't be afraid to pm me! I don't bite...sometimes ;)  
**

* * *

Being a vampire was a lonely existence if you didn't have anyone to share it with. The same goes with all types of immortality, if you didn't have a reason to live or some type of goal, you were doomed for loneliness. This is why Katherine came to earth. Not just for being relieved of boredom, she came in hopes of finding an adventure that would have twists and turns and be completely unexpected. She found it was rather easy to blend in with the mortals. They were a simple and blind race, though there was some potential in them.

She also learned about the Avengers initiative and decided to see who these people were and why they were known as "Earth's mightiest hero's" The first one on her list to meet was the famous Tony Stark. She had sneaked into one of his parties and chatted with him for about two minutes. It was in those two minutes she found that he was self entered, arrogant and didn't like to share with others. He even tried to flirt with Katherine much her displeasure. Also at the party was , the hulk, she found he was a quiet and timid looking man who would rather be working in the lab than actually talking with people. He seemed to warm up to Katherine though and had a polite conversation with her until security realized she wasn't invited and started to come after her and nearly being caught in the process. 

She had yet to meet the other Avengers and tried to find the perfect timing to see them. Thor, however, was a different matter entirely. Katherine knew Thor very well (because honestly, what immortals DIDN'T know each other) she saw him as a brother that you would love at times then hate their existence a few minutes later for something they said. When she had visited Asgard he would tell her all about his adventures on Midgard, and lets not forget about his passion for the Midgard beverage, coffee. 

She couldn't see what the big deal was, she had tried it as he suggested and nearly spit it out because of the taste. She hated coffee and most certainly wouldn't like 'another'. Katherine was finding it rather difficult to find someplace to stay on Midgard, since apparently you needed a job and money to purchase living quarters. She sighed to her self as she looked at ads for jobs in the paper. "What have I gotten myself into?" She mumbled. 

Though she hated the idea of being overwhelmed by a crowd of teenagers and lecherous men in a single area, Katherine knew she had to find a job soon so she could find a place to rest. She took a deep breath and entered the mall and praying for patience she knew she had little of. She decided to start with the food court even though she would of liked to start at the stores, those prissy, stuck up woman where always watching her every move. 

They had acted as if Katherine were some kind of thief, and when she asked about job openings they had took one look at her casual outfit choice and said they weren't hiring. "I can't believe those two-faced, 'I'm to rich to be touched by your kind' stupid human woman" she mumbled angrily to herself. If that's how they were going to be, them she didn't need to surround herself with those lowly humans. She took a look around as she walked and couldn't believe the amount of skin some of these woman were showing. 

"It's like they are trying to drive themselves to an early grave" she shook her head in disbelieve. Sure Katherine was thin herself, but not to the point where you could nearly see her bones. She had a decent weight on her and was curvy, though she wasn't comfortable with exposing too much skin. On her trips to Asgard, Sif had to force her into an appropriate woman's swimwear and toss her outside afterward. She got lustful stares from Thor's male friends while she was trying to find some form of coverage. 

She was already embarrassed and Thor seemed to think that teasing her about it would make her feel better by saying "My my lady Katherine, you should wear these types of things more often, maybe then you will finally get a mate!" It was so silent after he said that, that you were able to hear the solid punch Katherine had delivered to his face that caused him to fall over. When it was dinner time, Frigga and Odin were frowning at the reason why their son earned the black eye he had gotten. 

Loki was hiding his smirk, delighted of the fact that his dimwitted, muscular brother was knocked down by a woman and had gotten a black eye in the process. He was trying his best to keep from laughing in front of Thor, but Katherine knew the God of Mischief went to bed that night laughing until his sides hurt. Katherine smiled at the memory. She missed the giant oaf, but she didn't want to meet him again without having a decent place for him to visit. 

She knew Thor wouldn't care where she stayed and how her house looked like, but she wanted to be able to say she got it with her own hard work and determination. With that in mind, she continued in her search for a job.


	2. Chapter 2

**(I would like to give credit to my friends Sammy-Kins and B-Chan for contributing and inspiring the plot for this chapter! I love you guys!)**

The day was quickly drawing to a close and Katherine still had no luck in finding a job. "This really blows, why is it so hard to get a job here on Midgard?" She sighed as she was walking around the mall. She heard the intercom turn on and a woman's voice came on saying the mall would be closing in five minutes. "Great, the mall is closing and still no luck" she grumbled as she walked by this odd-looking store that had the sign "FORTUNE TELLING" on it. There was an old woman standing outside handing out cards that Katherine assumed had her number on it to call her for a personal telling. "Hello dear, would you like a reading?" The old woman asked as Katherine passed her.

Katherine had paused her inner rantings and finally realized that the woman was talking to her. "No ma'am, I'm in a bit of a hurry" she said wanting to hurry and get out of this aggravating place. "It won't take but a moment my dear" the woman continued to pester. Katherine sighed in frustration "Ma'am, I'm really sorry, but I am not interested in getting a reading right now." She tried to be polite and not blow up in the old woman's face because her parents always taught her to be respectful of her elders. She figured the best bet to escape from the situation was to walk away from her. Though when Katherine tried to walk away, the woman took a hold of her arm and gently pulled her back.

By now, Katherine was extremely aggravated and she secretly tried using her vampire strength to break free from the woman's grasp. The woman, however, was unusually strong because she couldn't break from her grip. Katherine looked up at the woman in shock and slight fear. "Worry not, daughter of the night, your secret is safe with me, I simply wish to give you a reading" she smiled innocently. "You are a persistent old woman you know that?" Katherine huffed. The woman chuckled "Yes, I have been told that a few times" she said grabbing a hold of Katherine's hand and flipping it over to read her palm. "What's so important about reading my palm?" Katherine asked as she watched the woman. "Because, it is something you need to hear."

Katherine frowned "And that is?". She waited for the woman to look up at her. "Ah, yes, your future is going to be very adventurous and full of twists and turns." Katherine stared at the woman with a look that said 'You stopped me for this?' "Is that all?" she asked. "No that is not all, you will also come face to face with your destiny" the old woman smiled. "What's that supposed to mean?" Katherine asked. "It means exactly how I say it means, you will meet your destiny soon" Katherine blinked "How soon?" The woman simply smiled and said "Soon" Katherine's brow twitched in annoyance. "Why can't you just-" She was interrupted by a voice "Hey! What are you still doing here? The mall is closed" Katherine looked to see that it was one of the security guards approaching her. "Yeah, I know, I will be out soon, I was just talking to this-" She stopped in mid-sentence when she turned to find the old woman and her store gone. "Talking to who? There is no one there, you need to leave now" As the security guard was escorting her out of the mall, Katherine's mind was going a mile a minute.

After being escorted out of the mall, Katherine found herself heading to the nearest park. She couldn't help thinking about what that old woman said. "What could she have possibly meant by 'You will meet your destiny soon'?" Katherine frowned and sighed. "I'm not gonna worry about it, it was probably nothing anyway. I'm not going to let it get to me." She said as she yawned. "I have no place to sleep so I guess i'm going to have to sleep in one of these trees." She looked around and saw that the park was completely empty and silent. She closed her eye's and transformed into a bat before finding a suitable branch to latch onto and falling asleep for the night.

When morning came around, Katherine was still soundly asleep and content on her perch. She was so comfortable and relaxed that she didn't hear a group of children running up to the tree she was at. "Eww! What is that?" A girl frowned. "It's a bat! Cool!" Another child said fascinated. "It's gross, get it out of here!" The girl said. After that the children began to hit the branch that Katherine was on. Wakened by the vibrations, Katherine opened her eye's to see the rude children disturbing her sleep. 'What little animals' she thought. She was considering on ignoring them when she noticed her grip on the branch was slipping. She flapped her wings to get balance since she couldn't transform in front of the kids, but she couldn't find it and fell off the branch.

As she was falling, she was trying to fly away from the evil children. Before she was cleared from them, one of the children hit her with a shoe and knocking her down and causing her to land wrong on her wing. She let out a small sound of pain as the children surrounded her. "Is it dead?" One of them asked. "No it's still moving! Gross" The female said. 'I hate these damn kids' Katherine thought angrily. "Hey! What are you kids doing over there?" Katherine looked up to see an adult male approaching them. "Aw man! A grown up! everyone run!" The evil children who were tormenting Katherine ran off quickly. The male sighed as he reached her. "I don't understand why children have to hurt harmless creatures." Katherine looked up at the man who had prevented anything worse from happening to her. He reached down and gently picked her up. "Your poor thing, what did those children do to you?"

He gently moved her injured wing and when Katherine whimpered, he stopped. "Ah, so you injured your wing huh?" he cradled Katherine in his arms as he began to walk off. "Don't worry, I have a place for you to stay until you feel better, it's a bit quieter there as well" he chuckled. Katherine looked up at this kind man 'This is the first human I have encountered that has treated me with genuine kindness' she thought to herself. He had a name tag on his suit that read 'Agent Phil Coulson' which had Katherine thinking to herself 'For an agent, he seems pretty cheerful' but she didn't seem to mind him one bit. 'For a human, he isn't all that bad' she thought as she closed her eyes once again for a rest.


	3. Chapter 3

When Katherine woke up a few hour's later, she noticed that she was in a quiet, white room. She looked around the room and saw a desk, a bathroom and a couch. Katherine looked down and saw she was in a box with soft towels surrounding her. She tried moving her injured wing and winced. 'Still a bit sore' she thought before looking around again. 'Where am I? The last thing I remember was being told I was going to be taken somewhere quiet by a man named Phil, but I don't see him anywhere'

Suddenly she heard the door open and looked to see who it was. The man who had saved her came in with another man who she recognized as Agent Barton, or 'Hawkeye'. "Just wait till you see her, she's adorable!" She heard Phil gush. Clint sighed "Only you would be such a softy for animals Coulson" Phil just shrugged off the comment "Oh shush, I know you'll like her. You both have something in common" he smiled "And what's that?" Clint said looking uninterested. "You both like to fly" Phil smirked.

Clint's chest puffed up like an agitated bird's would. "What's that supposed to mean? Another bird joke huh? Very funny Coulson." Katherine held in her giggle as Coulson chuckled. "You know i'm just messing with you Agent Barton" Phil said as he walked closer to the box he placed Katherine in. "Yeah Yeah" Clint huffed. Phil gently took Katherine out of the box "Hey there? How are you feeling girl?" Phil asked smiling. "How do you know it's a girl?" Clint asked looking at the bat that was cradled in Phil's arms.

Phil shrugged "I just do, wanna hold her?" He asked. Clint shook his head "I'm fine just looking at her." Phil smirked "What are you scared for? She won't bite" 'Much' Katherine finished in her mind. She'd be lying if she said Agent Barton wasn't handsome, he was dark and mysterious, but not someone exactly her type. Clint glared at the other agent. "No i'm not scared, you said she was injured right? I don't wanna chance accidentally hurting her more by touching her." He said crossing his arms.

Phil sighed before looking back down at Katherine. "How is your wing?" He asked as he gently moved her wing. When Katherine whimpered he frowned. "Still sore huh? Poor thing." Clint looked around the room "Has Director Fury seen her yet?" he asked. Phil smiled "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." The door slid open and a man dressed in all black and wearing an eye patch came in. "There something you want to tell me Coulson?" the man asked. "Urm, we have a new pet?" Phil said smiling and showing Katherine to the director.

The man looked down at her "What is THAT?" the man asked sounding a bit irritated. "A bat sir" Phil answered. "I know WHAT it is Coulson, what I want to know is what is it doing here?" Phil frowned before replying "Well, I was taking a walk during my break and I saw a group of children surrounding this poor creature and I just had to help her out, when I went to check on her, I saw that her wing was injured so I brought her here to heal"

Fury continued to look at Katherine before looking up at Coulson. "Fine, you can keep her, but once she's better, I want you to get rid of that filthy creature do you understand Coulson?" Phil looked down sadly "Yes sir". Katherine was offended by what the Director had called her, so just as he turned to leave she called out. "WELL YOU AIN'T THAT PRETTY YOURSELF BALDY!" The director froze in his spot as the room got ten degrees cooler. He turned sharply on his heel before staring at the two shocked men before him.

"Who just said that?" Fury said angrily. Clint and Phil stood there frozen, having no idea where the voice had came from. "I DID! You got a problem with it baldy?" Katherine huffed out. All three gazes zeroed in on her. "Coulson, you never said your pet bat could talk" Clint said nervously. Phil blinked "I didn't think she could!" They both continued to stare at her. "Hell yeah I can talk! I was just getting tired of baldy here talking smack." She glared at Fury "I am not a filthy creature, I'll have you know I am a very CLEAN individual!"

Fury stared at her before plucking her out of Coulson's arms by the back of her neck. "Hey! Put be down you oaf!" she hissed at him. "How is it that your able to speak?" Fury asked. Katherine glared at him "Why is it any business of yours?" She said aggravated. "Because, when a bat that isn't supposed to be talking, starts talking, it becomes my business because that's not normal here on earth. So what are you?" He asked patiently.

Katherine hissed "You human's are a slow and blind race. You only see what you wish to see and only understand what makes sence to you so you don't have to listen and see what isn't like you." She broke free from his grasp and appeared to them in her human form while rubbing her sore arm. "What are you?" Fury asked again. Katherine smirked "You're seriously asking that question? You know what I am, you Midgardians are always making movies and books about my people that is always very amusing for us to read because you claim to know our race better than we do" Katherine said as she flipped her long jet black hair over her shoulder.

"I'm not following" Fury said as he looked her up and down for any sign of a threat. Katherine smirked "I am a child of the night, and if that isn't a big enough hint along with me being able to turn into a bat, then your race is not as smart as you claim to be" She said examining her nails. "You mean to tell us your a vampire? Clint asked tensely. Katherine smiled "One point for the humans" she said beginning to walk around the room. "Vampire's don't exsist" Fury said confidently. Katherine laughed "Oh? And i'm sure you human's thought you were the only ones in the universe until Thor came along didn't you?" She said as they all looked at each other.

"You know the Asgardian God?" Phil asked. Katherine smiled "Of course I do, I consider him like a brother, and in his eye's I am his sister." Fury frowned as he paced back and forth in the room. "How many of you other worldly beings are there?" He asked. Katherine turned her gaze to him "We've always been around Director Fury, we just kept to ourselfs and left you guys alone, we had no quarrel with Midgard so we saw no point in bothering you. What was interesting was how you people seemed to form an image of us in your minds and made your own beliefs."

Clint looked uncomfortable by this point as Fury sighed and rubbed his temple. "I can't believe that we have something else to worry about." he sighed. Katherine stared at him "As I have told you before Director, my people have no quarrel with Midgard." Fury looked up "I am aware of that, but you do realise that we can't have you walking around and exposing yourself." Katherine gave him a look that said 'Do I look that stupid?' and said "I am not going to expose myself human, I have been here for at least 48 hours and didn't even have a second glance in my direction, you human's are a simple and blind race, it is very easy to fool you."

Fury's brow twitched at that "Are you saying we're stupid?" Katherine smirked at him "You're the one who said it, not I." Fury looked like he was about to pop a vein, but before he did Katherine spoke. "You're the one who came up with conclusion on your own, you do not need to worry about me, as I have already told you. I will not expose myself to anyone, you don't need to worry about that"

"So what are we going to do then boss?" Phil asked. Fury looked at Katherine "We will have someone watch you 24/7 and-" he was interrupted by a not so pleased looking Katherine "Wrong, I do not take kindly to being watched or followed like I am some child Director. Unless you want to lose a few of your men, I suggest you come up with another plan." Fury sighed aggravated "Fine, then you will work here so that we can make sure you don't break your promise, we could use another immortal allie on our side just incase something happens."

Katherine thought this over "And how much will I be paid? Because I am going to need to purchase living quarters since you mortals don't understand the concept of leaving creatures alone when they are sleeping." She said scowling at the memory of those demon children. "We will provide living arrangements for you to ensure your safety, and you will be paid handsomely. Does that satisfy you?" Fury asked annoyed.

Katherine smiled "It does indeed" Fury sighed "Good" he turned on his heel and left. Katherine turned to Phil and Clint. "I apologize if I frightened you two in any way" Clint scoffed "Me? Scared? As if, I am an agent, we don't get scared." He said before looking away quickly and trying to hide his nerves. Katherine giggled at the attempt before turning her attention to Phil. "I wanted to thank you Phil" she smiled. "Thank me? For what?" he asked while adjusting his suit. "For saving me from those horrible children who tried to harm me." she said shuddering at the memory.

"Oh that? That was nothing" he chuckled. "Still, I wish to thank you" she said. Phil smiled "No problem". Suddenly they heard a loud clap of thunder and the skies turned dark. "Strange, there was no news that it was going to rain" Phil frowned. "I don't think this is ordinary thunder Phil" Clint said looking out the widow. "It most certainly isn't" Katherine smiled. Clint and Phil looked at her strangely. "What? I'm rather fond of what comes after thunder" she said.

"What do you mean by-" Phil was cut off as an object broke through the roof and landed on the floor gracefully. "My roof" Phil frowned. "Ah, it's always a pleasure to see you Thor" Katherine smiled as the smoked cleared out and the Asgardian prince was revealed. "Katherine, I'm glad I found you here." Thor said looking a bit troubled. Katherine frowned as well "What is it Thor?" she asked worried. "It's about Loki" he said. Katherine blinked "Your brother? What about him?" she asked. "He's missing"


	4. Chapter 4

**(Before people get on my case, I used direct quotes from the movie, only because I felt that to introduce Loki gracefully, I figured it be done how it is in the movie :) I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS ,aside from Katherine, OR THE DIAOLOG USED FROM THE MOVIE! They all belong to their respective owners :3)**

Katherine blinked then frowned "Missing? What do you mean he's missing? Can't you and Odin easily find him?" she crossed her arms not believing for one second that the God of Mischief could ever be 'missing'. Thor sighed "Yes, we usually do find him, but every time I go to retrieve him, he disappears again." Katherine sighed "Has it occurred to you that perhaps he does not wish to be found and retrieved?" she deadpanned. Thor frowned "This is different from his days as a child, when he used to run off to calm down from a recent argument, we weren't worried because he always came back." Thor put down his hammer before continuing "When I am able to catch a glimpse of him now, there is a different aura around him. There is something wrong with him Katherine." Thor looked up at her with pleading eye's.

Katherine frowned "Well I never knew your brother that well, but anyone would completely change if they found out they were adopted." Thor looked shocked "How did you-" he began before being interrupted. "I always knew there was something different about Loki from the times I did see him walking around. I just never knew what it was until the day he found out himself from Odin. I had heard the news that you had been banished and I was going to demand an explanation from him when I over heard their conversation." She looked down sadly "I was there when your father fell into the Odin sleep and watched as the soldiers took him away. All that was left was Loki in that room, if he noticed I was there, he didn't acknowledge me" She sighed. "The look of pain and betrayal was as clear as day on his face Thor. I knew that from then on, the Loki I hardly knew would be changed forever."

Thor ran his hand through his hair. He looked torchered, as if he blamed himself for Loki changing. Phil and Clint had long since stepped out to give them privacy. "Why did you come to me Thor?" Katherine said frowning. "I was hoping that you would help me find my brother" He said. Katherine stared at the man who was practically family to her. "How am I suppose to help you find him?" she asked as she repaired the hole in the ceiling with her abilities. "Father and I believe that he will eventually make his way here to Midgard. I was hoping you would keep an eye out for him while I searched the other realms." Thor held her shoulders "Please Katherine, I wish to make things right with my brother, I wish to make him see that we still love him dearly and that no matter what he thinks, he is apart of our family and a Prince of Asgard."

It was a reasonable request from her childhood friend. She had to help him out, she couldn't bare to see him looking so lost and constantly blaming himself. "Very well Thor, I will help you find Loki" she smiled. Thor's face lit up like a child's would on christmas day. "You will? Thank you Katherine!" he kissed her cheek before grabbing his hammer and going out the way he came. Katherine sighed "Why can't he learn how to use a door for once?" she mumbled before fixing the roof again. She was happy to be able to help Thor on his quest of finding Loki. She had wondered how much Loki had changed since she last saw him on Asgard. She had hoped that with helping Thor, she would get the adventure she dreamed for. She had no idea, however, of the twists and turns this adventure would take her on.

It is eerie and dark. It is as silent as a graveyard. There is a creature kneeling before a throne that has it's back to him. The creature is mostly hidden by a cloak. With a raspy voice, he begins to speak to his ruler

_"The Tesseract has awakened. It is on a little world. A human world. They would wield it's power..."_

A man is standing there, he is very handsome though he seems weary. His raven locks nearly reach his shoulders and he is standing straight and graceful. A small smirk graces his handsome face as he is handed a scepter. An item that he will use to his advantage in order to conquer and claim what is his.

_"But our ally knows it's workings as they never will. He is ready to lead. And our force, our Chitauri, will follow."_

There are thousands of Chitauri gathered, and they all seem prepared for battle. They call out and screech impatiently, waiting for there cue to start a war.

_"The world will be his. The universe yours. And the humans, what can they do but burn?"_

The ruler on the throne smirks evilly and leans back casually. "Let us see where this show takes us, shall we?"

Katherine sighed dramatically and smirked when she saw Fury's brow twitch in annoyance. "Will you shut your trap already?" he snapped. "Oh, looks like someone got off on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Katherine smirked. Fury glared at her with his one good eye. "I am so tempted to push you out of this helicopter right now" he hissed. "Too bad for you, I wouldn't die and i'd just come back to give you hell" Katherine said examining her nails. Fury mumbled to himself still irritated. "Why do I have to come with you on this stupid mission any way?" she groaned. Fury sighed "Because, I don't trust you to be left by yourself" he said bored. Katherine huffed "What am I? Five?" She glared. "You act like you are" Fury smirked. Katherine hissed at him "Unless you want two holes on the side of your neck and to be left for dead on the street, I suggest you stop your stupid little jokes"

Fury glared at her but said nothing else until they landed. Katherine followed Fury out of the helicopter and noticed they were at a research facility that seemed in near chaos. There were men in white lab coats scrambling around in a panic. Katherine frowned "What is going on here?" she said looking at Fury. "That's what were here to find out" he replied grimly. Katherine frowned as they entered the facility and saw it was more chaotic. She noticed a glowing color of blue in the corner of her eye's and looked to see what it was. When she got a good look she hissed "The Tesseract? Why do you have the Tesseract?!" she asked glaring at Fury. Fury paused and looked at her surprised. "How do you know about the Tesseract?" he asked. Katherine glared at him "Did you not hear me correctly when I said I knew Thor? I'm obviously going to know about that!"

Fury's expression became serious once again "Why don't you let me worry about that? Now, go off and explore while I find out exactly what's going on alright?" He said and turned on his heel quickly and left. Katherine huffed angrily and walked off to go 'explore'. She was not liking how this was going one bit. She knew that something big was coming, she just didn't know what. Her senses where going crazy and she was on edge. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and she took a breath "Here we go" she said before quickly finding a place to hide and also keeping an eye on everything. Her eye's landed on a platform in the far corner in the large room and watched as an immense and blinding light filled the room before she saw a figure of a man kneeling in the middle of the platform. She held her breath, as the man straightened and stood his full height.

'It can't be..' Katherine continued to look with barely controlled anticipation as he lifted his head. He was handsome, his green eye's glinting with the thoughts of creating mischief. He smirked as he saw the shocked and terrified faces of the human's. It was Loki, the God of Mischief himself. Katherine took a breath 'Crap, it is him. The years have done him well' she cursed herself for finding him attractive when he was clearly a threat to Midgard at the moment. 'Damn! Why does he have to be hot?!' she continued to curse herself until she heard gunfire and loud blasts going on. She looked up to see Loki currently kicking everyone's butt and smirking as he did so. She looked down to see Fury dodging Loki's blasts and obviously looking for her. "Serves him right for calling me a five year old" She said smirking before noticing that Loki cornered Clint.

"You have a heart" he smirked before touching his scepter to Clint's chest. Clint froze for a moment before putting his gun away and standing straight. Katherine realized that Loki just brainwashed Clint with his scepter. As Loki continued to control other members of S.H.I.E.L.D., Katherine saw Fury silently take the Tesseract and place it in a case before attempting to leave. "Please don't" Loki said gently before turning to face Fury. "I still need that" he said slightly panting. It was clear that he was tired, who knows how much magic he used to get here. Fury sighed before turning cautiously "Look, this doesn't have to get any messier" he had hoped to get out of there in one piece, but it seemed that wasn't going to happen. Katherine frowned before looking at Loki. The God smirked "Of course it does, I've come to far for anything else." He began inching closer towards Fury. "I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

Katherine sighed 'Alright, he's being a bit over dramatic' she thought rolling her eye's. "Loki?" Erik began as he got up weakly "Brother of Thor?" he asked looking at the man with shock. Loki glared at the man who dare bring up his dear 'brother' at a time like this. Fury stared at Loki frowning "We have no quarrel with your people" he said. Loki chuckled before looking up at Fury "An ant has no quarrel with a boot" he smirked. Fury's expression grew grim "Are you planning to step on us?" he asked as he griped the handle of the briefcase. Loki smiled spitefully "I come with glad tidings, of a world made free" he said as he looked round the room. "Free from what?" Fury asked carefully. "Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie, once you accept that, in your heart.." He quickly turned to Dr. Selvic and touched the tip of his scepter to Erik's chest. "You will know peace" He smirked.

'Alright, that's enough' Katherine thought before jumping down in front of Fury. Loki looked up to see the woman who suddenly appeared in his line of vision. She was attractive, and she seemed slightly familiar, but he wasn't about to voice that opinion now. "It's about time you got here" Fury mumbled irritated. Katherine smirked "Oh but you were doing so well until now Director." Fury glared at her "Shut your trap Dracula." Katherine hissed at him before turning her attention to Loki. "Alright, as much as I enjoyed your performance, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to quit while your ahead and go back home." She said crossing her arms. "Oh? And why should I do that?" Loki asked as he circled around her. "Because, it would be less embarrassing for you to leave on your own then to be dragged back home by a certain blonde haired individual."


	5. Chapter 5

Loki glared at her before masking his annoyance. "I believe it will be Thor who will be embarrassed, not I" He said confidently. Katherine's brow rose "Oh? And why is that?" she asked. Loki smirked before standing in front of her "Because, I will take this planet and rule it as I please. And he will be able to do nothing about it." Katherine chuckled and not missing how that irritated the God. "What is so funny female?" he hissed. "Please, do you honestly believe that you will take over Midgard without consequence?"

It was her turn to circle the handsome mischief maker. "Do you really believe that you will win so easily? You must know that your brother will not turn a blind eye to this..tantrum" she whispered gently into his ear. Loki turned around furious "Tantrum? You honestly believe me to be a child?!" Katherine smirked "Yes, I do actually. This whole 'Taking over Midgard' deal is a cry for attention and you know it." The God hissed and grabbed her by the neck. "Woman, I will make you regret those words. I am a God, and I will not be disrespected in such a way!" he said glaring at her.

Katherine coughed and smirked "For a God, your feather's are easily ruffled" Loki smirked and leaned in close towards her neck, not missing how she stiffened. "You have yet to see what I am capable of woman" Katherine saw a flash of blue before feeling sharp fangs pierce into her neck violently. She screamed as the pain became unbearable and she tried to shake herself lose from him. Loki held her tightly to him by his fangs and waited for her to become unconscious.

The room began to spin and the pain in her neck was to much to bare. She began to see darkness as her eyes started to close. "Katherine!" was the last thing she heard before she became unconscious.

~Loki's P.O.V~

Katherine became limp in his arms. Loki smirked and licked his lips, her taste was tingling his taste buds. He would of liked if she would of stuggled more, but he had no time at the moment for playing with her. He had a plan to carry out, and with that, he made eye contact with his minion. The blonde male nodded and began to walk over to grab the woman in his arms when the irritating director cut in. "Where the hell do you think you're going with her?!" he demanded.

Loki, not feeling he needed to explain himself looked at his other minions who nodded and shot at the director which knocked him over. Katherine was taken from Loki's arms by Clint. Loki was lead to the exit by his minions while took back the Tesseract. Loki smirked to himself 'This planet shall soon be mine.' He chuckled silently to himself.

After fighting off the irritating mortals at the base and crashing a helicopter, Loki relaxed in his seat and looked down at the woman laying at his feet in he back seat he was in. Her long black hair was covering most of her face, and her skin was as white as snow. The black uniform she wore only enhanced her beauty. The thing that stuck out the most was the angry red mark he had given her on her neck.

He continued to gaze at her trying to remember why she looked so familiar. She had mentioned that she knew his broth- Thor so he must have seen her at least once before. He searched his mind but just couldn't remember, he ran his fingers through his jet black hair and sighed. He huffed, annoyed at himself that he was wasting his time on this woman. He agreed that she was beautiful, but he couldn't let himself be distracted by her.

She stirred slightly in her sleep and Loki was prepared to knock her out again. When she made no move to wake up, he relaxed again and continued to watch her. He noticed how her eyelashes nearly touched her cheeks and how she nearly glowed in the moonlight. He frowned again 'Get ahold of yourself' he scolded himself before sighing again. He decided that he would get some rest and leaned back prepared to close his eyes for a few moments when the car stopped.

He glared at the blonde male that stepped out of the car and made his way over to the back. "Why have we stopped?" Loki demanded. Clint paused a moment before speaking "I wanted to ask where you wanted to go sir" he said. Loki huffed and looked to the side "I am sure a mortal of your status is able to find a place where I can continue my plan without getting interrupted" he spat. Clint nodded "I do sir" he looked down at the female "What do you want to do with Katherine?" he asked reaching for her.

Suddenly, It hit Loki of why she looked familiar. Katherine was a friend of Thor's, he remembered seeing her with him often but never talked to her. He smirked when he remembered that she was the woman that gave Thor a black eye and knocked the oaf over. She was also the one that was there when they took away Odin because he had fallen into the Odin sleep. He had seen her but made no move to speak for reasons he didn't wish to recall. Why was she here on Midgard? As far as he remembered, she had no issue on Asgard.

He noticed Clint reaching for her as he asked a question and before he knew it, he had used his scepter to knock Clint away. "Do not touch her mortal, she is to stay with us" he surprized himself with how possessive he was being and quickly got a hold of himself. "She will be of great use to me" he said. Clint stood up and nodded "Yes sir" he said. Loki sat back crossing his arms. "Take us to a safe place" he demanded. Clint nodded and got back into the car and began to drive away. Loki glanced at Katherine before smirking to himself.

~**Katherine's P.O.V.~**

Katherine groaned as she opened her eye's. She blinked a few times to get her eyesight adjusted before sitting up. She slowly reached for the wound on her neck and flinched when she touched it. It was still a bit sore from when the jerk of Thor's brother bit her. Speaking of him, she had no clue where she was. She looked around and saw she was in some kind of holding cell with one person standing guard. She ran her finger's through her hair and stood up sighing.

The guard turned his attention to her as Katherine stood. Katherine frowned, she knew that Loki was in the area but couldn't figure out his exact location. She heard a deep chuckle and turned to find the Mischief maker in front of her cell. "So you've finally decided to wake, I was beginning to wonder when you would" he said smirking. Katherine glared at him "No thanks to you of course" she hissed.

He smiled evilly "Well, I couldn't have taken you out of there kicking and screaming could I?" Katherine scoffed "Please, I'm not a child" she said crossing her arms. Loki shrugged "If that's what you say" he said. Katherine looked at the handsome God before saying "Why did you take me with you?" she asked. Loki smirked "To rile up the midgardians and push their buttons" he answered. Katherine shook her head "You really do live up to your title don't you?" she asked as he smirked.

Katherine walked closer to him and gripped the bars of the cells "Honestly Loki, what will you gain by taking over Midgard?" she asked. Loki stepped away from the cell and began to walk around it. "A kingdom" he answered simply. Katherine scoffed "Oh come on, we both know that you're doing this to get your father's attention. Do you really think he will be proud of you or acknowledge you as a king if you do this?" she asked.

Loki glared at her and stepped closer to the cage and hitting the bars with force. "What do you know?! What makes you think that you know what Odin thinks or what my reasons are?" he hissed. Katherine frowned "Because when I mention it, you get defensive. That is your way of hiding how you really feel. You don't want to feel vulnerable so you put walls and block everyone out." Loki reached through the bars and grabbed her by the neck.

Katherine gasped and put her hands around his wrist and arm to attempt to push him off. "You know nothing woman! I will not sit here and listen to you pretending to know about my life or pretending to care!" The wound on Katherine's neck re-opened due to the roughness and blood began to flow down her neck. Loki snarled and dropped her. He watched as she coughed and tried to breathe correctly.

"That's enough talking for today" he said coldly before turning to leave. "Loki" Katherine gasped out. "What?" He asked irritated but didn't turn to face her. "As the God of lies, I know you can tell when one is lying to you or projecting false emotions toward you. This is just another way to kick people out." Loki scoffed and left with out saying a word. When he left with the guard and the room was closed, Katherine layed on her side holding her neck to stop the bleeding. The pain of hunger was just beginning but she forced it down. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling as she let her thoughts circle around in her head. 'Some adventure this turned out to be' she thought to herself before closing her eyes.

**Hello there! I'd like to hear people's opinions here! Don't be afraid to PM me or to leave a comment! :)**


End file.
